


Building the Militia

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass will lead and Miles will protect him, because power means safety, and he can't imagine anyone more perfect to lead than Bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: Any, Any, warm lips, cold noses

As they approach their first winter without power, Miles is pleasantly surprised by the ingenuity the people around him show in their attempts to survive. Walled-off fireplaces are opened up, cleaned out. Cobwebs are brushed off wood burning stoves and chimneys and flu-pipes are cleaned with balls of rags wrapped around sticks, as if they're packing gunpowder into a musket.

Still, it's cold, and Miles is glad of the thick wool uniforms they're slowly making over for their little band. Their budding Militia.

Miles almost always feels cold, even when he's warming his stiff fingers in front of the fire, even when he's wrapped in thick quilts at night. The coldness is something unsettled inside him, an uncertainty. What they plan to do come spring - build a true stronghold, grow the militia, establish peace and order - it's a path that he wants to believe in wholeheartedly, though he can't help but doubt, just a little.

He tries to weigh the pros and cons as he sits in front of the fireplace in their bedroom,theirs because heated rooms are scarce and they are brothers in arms and they protect each other and who is anyone else to say that there's any other reason for it? Miles takes one hand from under the warmth of the quilt he's wrapped around himself and rubs his nose, which is always cold and always makes him feel colder. This is the right course of action, it must be. If they don't take power, someone else will.

The door to the room opens and Bass slips in, closing it quickly behind him to prevent any of the warmth from escaping. He wears only his uniform despite the cold, the beautiful and inspiring picture of authority. Miles pulls him close, wrapping him in his arms and the quilt and catching his mouth in a yearning kiss.

Bass melts into him, and though his body is chilled his lips are warm against Miles's skin, coaxing a slow heat in his core to burn hotter. He doesn't care that Bass's nose is cold against his neck as he kisses his skin; Bass could be made of ice and he'd still want this, this brotherhood and need and security and unshakable love.

Soon enough they'll go to bed and curl close under the mountain of blankets, sharing kisses and touch until they're finally warm enough to wriggle out of their clothes, until he can finally touch and kiss Bass's bare skin like he wants to and lose himself completely to pleasure. But for now he just drinks in Bass's kisses, the feel of him in his arms. This is why, despite any tiny misgivings, he'll move forward with the plan. Because power means safety, because he can't imagine anyone more perfect to lead than Bass; beautiful Bass with his blue eyes and angel curls, with his sweet-spoken confidence and near immovable inner strength.

Bass will lead and Miles will protect him and cold noses will warm as the winter ends.


	2. Belonging

The candlelight flickers as Bass dips the bundle of needles in the ink pot, then presses them into Miles's hip again and again. Endorphins took over for pain long ago, leaving Miles half hard, wishing Bass would finish so he could fuck him already.

Bass presses a cool, wet cloth to the design, their M, and it feels delicious against the pain. Then he places a kiss beside it, looking up at Miles through thick blond eyelashes.

"Now you'll always belong to me," he murmurs, and licks a line up the underside of Miles's cock before taking him in his mouth.


End file.
